


When Disney Has Texting

by QuartzHollow



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Disney Movies, Disney Parody, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzHollow/pseuds/QuartzHollow
Summary: So, I wrote these awhile ago after reading some Young Justice Tex fics. Decided I might as well post em. Probably really dumb but whatever.





	When Disney Has Texting

Ariel: Give me back my child Moana!!!

Moana: No

Ariel: Yes

Moana: No

Ariel: YES

Moana: NO

Nani: HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN LILO!?!!! She went to feed Pudge and hasn't come back and i can't find her anywhere!!!!!

Ariel: ...

Moana: ...No

Ariel: Don't worry, Nani, I'm sure she'll be _right back home in a minute_. It's not as if the sea came alive and stole her or anything, right, Mo?

Moana: ...The light on the sea is calling me away. Can't text rn.

  
..

Vanellope: Like how are you even texting you're animals????

Oliver: The girl from a videogame bringing us logic

Dodge: I can play the piano with my tail dont question my abilities woman

..

Ting-Ting: No pinchy shoes!

Mei: No pinchy shoes!

Su: No pinchy shoes!

Aurora: No pinchy shoes!

Pocahontas: No pinchy shoes!

Rapunzel: No pinchy shoes!

Aladdin: No pinchy shoes!

Tarzan: No pinchy shoes!

Jane: help me I've joined a cult

Merida: NO PINCHY SHOOOOOOEEEESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

..

Anna: But WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SAY WE ARE SIBLINGS. there is like NO CONNECTION our parents look NOTHING ALIKE.

Elsa: Here we go again

Rapunzel: EMBRACE THE TRUTH COUSIN! #SecretSiblings #TarzanTheSnowQueen

Anna: But like why not make him Mowgli's brother? I see more connection there. #SecretSiblings #JungleBros

Elsa: No no girls, I've got the true story. Kala's first baby didn't really get killed by Sabor, he escaped and was separated from the pack and ended up falling into the sea and being washed away to an island where he grew to super ape size and the native people offered him human sacrifices and he fell in love with one of them. #SecretSibling #BrotherKingKong

Anna: YES

Rapunzel: It all makes sense now.

..

Anna: So like if Flinn gets super strength and Punz keeps her phonex tears and I discover my own powers can we like be our own superhero group in the pre-modern-world era???

Elsa: And Hans would be the villain with fire powers, I presume?

Anna: And we would kick his butt

Anna: And we could invite Kida with her weird ancestoral Atlantis powers and the genie and have our own comic series

Anna: We're so doing this

Elsa: Ok Anna

..

Ariel: Hey, Giselle, Morgan-Melody playdate this weekend?

Giselle: omg yes! Your house or mine?

Ariel: How about my boat? Up for a cruise tour?

Giselle: Totally! See you Saturday?

Ariel: Saturday it is!

Giselle: We should totally invite Nani and Lilo!!!

Ariel: Totally!!!

Giselle: And Nala and Kiara!!!

Ariel: The more the merrier!

Giselle: And should we invite Elsa and her kiddos?

Ariel: ...They might be a bit too many

Ariel: And would probably freeze the water from that much snow and ice

Ariel: ...and Marshmallow scares me

..

Elsa: Anna get your boyfriend

Elsa: I made a model ice palace and I think he died

Elsa: He's just staring at it with big watery eyes and muttering about "details" and "beautiful"

Elsa: Help me Anna

Elsa: Anna HELP

..

Elsa: I see all these parents of four or five kids talking about their large families and just silently laugh my head off.

Jango Fett: ikr

Anna: Y'all should get together and put Yours, Mine, & Ours to shame.

..

Anna: I love Alice and all but that girl is just so far down the rabbit hole sometimes

Elsa: ...

Rapunzel: ...

Moana: ...

Tiana: ...Really?

Flinn: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

Tiana: ... _Really_?

..

Elsa: Ok, so you've explained texting

Anna: Yes

Elsa: And hashtags

Anna: Yes

Elsa: And emojis

Anna: Yes

Elsa: but there's something i still don't get

Anna: Yes?

Elsa: To show emotion, you make a face like this - :D - and you imagine it is a smiling face. When you want to show more emotion, you make a face like this - :DDDDDD. ...So, you are supposed to imagine it is a person with six mouths? That's more creepy than happy.

Anna: Just go with it.

Elsa: Ok. :)))))))

Elsa: I have many happy smilies for you sis.

Elsa: Even if it's creepy.

..

Eilonwy: But its not fair! I should be an official Disney princess! I am Disney! I am a princess! Wake up people!

Nala: Ikr! Me too!

Kida: And me!

Giselle: And me!!!

Kuzco: Ladies, laaadies, you're all right, of course, but you're overlooking the most potential candidate - ME! Ba-boom baby! Princess Kuzco for the win!

Jane: I support this decision.

..

Rapunzel: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen

Aurora: A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen

Belle: The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Cinderella: Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried...

Simba: Don't let them in don't let them see

Vanellope: Be the good girl you always have to be

Naveen: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them KNOOOOOOOOOOW

Elsa: ...

Anna: WELL NOW SHE KNOOOOOOOOOWS

..

Cinderella: And then I was all "ExCUSE me ma'am but i actually grew up as a servant girl so trust me I know my way around the kitchen"

Snow: You tell 'em El!

Tiana: Lol

Aurora: skshufvhrurvbuvrbudvrubrubgrbugbruburvburgbufrbhvrbh

Snow: Um... Ror?

Cinderella: did she just fall asleep on her keyboard again? Girl needs some coffee

..

Dawson: But why does it matter anyways?

Basil: Elementary my dear Dawson. Shooting first is considered an essential part of the characterisation as well as showing the intent attention of the viewers and providing a source of contention and amusement and a manner of bashing the altercations added to the movie itself and the integrity therein.

Dawson: Ah... I... I guess that makes some kind of sense... *Head scratch*

Aurora: wait we have a Sherlock Holmes!?

Snow: well a _mouse_  sherlock

Cinderella: And what's wrong with mice?!

Bernard: Yeah, what?

Snow: N-nothing! I didn't mean to seem like it was a _bad_  thing!

Aurora: Well I hope not. You wouldn't want _The_  Mouse hearing about that, would you?

..

Goofy: YA-HA-HA-HOOOOEY!!!!

Maui: CHEEEEEE-WHOOOO!!!

Goofy: YA-HA-HA-HOOOOOOOOEY!!!!

Maui: CHEEEEEE-WHOOOOOOOOO!!!!

..

Jasmine: Any plans for Halloween?

Belle: Let's all be another princess! I CALL JASMINE!

Jasmine: wait what

Cinderella: Dibs on Ariel!

Jasmine: wait are we really

Ariel: I call Moana!

Anna: Ooh ooh I'm Belle!!!! That big pretty dress yessss!!!!

Elsa: I'll be Merida then.

Tiana: Elsa!

Mulan: Should I be a frog or...?

Tiana: Either one.

Aurora: I'll be Rapunzel!

Rapunzel: And I'll be Pocahontas!

Pocahontas: I will be Cinderella.

Anna: Awww no one wants to be me?

Moana: I'll be you, Anna.

Anna: Thanks! You're the best, Mo!

Merida: Mulan

Jasmine: I'm Aurora then

Jasmine: And ok if we're doing this than we're going all out. Let's totally pretend to be each other really and watch our princes freak out

Cinderella: lol yeah

Aurora: yes

Anna: YAS

Elsa: ok

Moana: Totally!

Pocahontas: Sure

Mulan: lol

Ariel: I'm with y'all

Tiana: so we are all in agreement

..

Henri: Guys i think there's something seriously wrong with our girls

Florian: No duh

Henri: No seriously do they think we can't tell the difference

Adam: I'm scared to ask

Philip: Make Naveen do it

Naveen: wait NO!

Shang: You are stupid you are brave DO IT MAN we have faith in you

Naveen: No

Naveen: If you want to die be my guest but I'm saying nothing

Flinn: Chill guys, I bet it's just a phase

Florian: Let's just play along till they stop

Shang: Great ideas, men.

Naveen: Until they get mad we can't tell the difference.

Shang: Yes. Until that.

..

Cinderella: The boys are very bad actors XD

Tiana: Most definitely

..

Naveen: Hey how come Ariel never lets us baby sit?

Ariel: You turned my baby into a goldfish once and tried to replace her with a potato

Naveen: Oh right

..

Anna: Can we talk about the gloves yet

Anna: I feel we should talk about the gloves

..

 


End file.
